


ABC's of Gallavich

by wayiiseelife



Series: ABC's Of Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Ian, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABC's of Gallavich. The relationship of Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC's of Gallavich

Title: ABC's of Gallavich

A for Asses

The first time Ian Gallagher saw Mickey Milkovich's bare ass; he didn't get a good look at it.

So when the second time came where Mickey is was in the backroom of the Kash N Grab. Ian made it his mission to memorize the older one's bare ass. He brought his hands to the other one's ass, squeezing it tightly over and over again. He hears soft moans, he smirks before a low growl comes out of the other one. "Are you just gonna play with my ass or fuck me Gallagher?"

The redhead hides his laughter as he says. "Yeah, yeah." He slides both hands over the older one's bubbley ass once more before quickly moving himself inside the older one. He felt like he was heaven, can this get any better? He loved the feeling of being inside of Mickey. He loved this.

xx

The first time Ian Gallagher bottomed for Mickey Milkovich, was a night he was forever going to remember. He heard the whistle come from his lip before the older one pinched his ass and he gasped loudly. "You like that firecrotch?" He hear soft whimper. "Yes, you do. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that if anyone ever tries to fuck you, you will only be thinking about me."

Ian gasps as he feels Mickey enter him and starting to move. He never thought he was going to bottom for anyone but when Mickey asked, he felt himself get excited and he couldn't say no. The redhead was glad he didn't. He felt Mickey speed up, calling that he's close as he feels the older one's ass feeling up his ass. He was loving every minute of this. 

 

xx

Sorry the letter "A" is such a tiny story but the letter "B" is already 1,000 words and counting! Let me know if you have any suggestions on letters! I would love to hear/do them. 

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> ABC's of Gallavich. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me kmow please! I would love to hear/do them! Thank you.


End file.
